


Just Want You

by teh_gelfling



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Slash, Sticky Sexual Interfacing, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-27
Updated: 2016-03-27
Packaged: 2018-05-29 09:59:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6370396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teh_gelfling/pseuds/teh_gelfling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>If you feel like it, leave a comment or critique. I love knowing what my readers like and don't like about my stories.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Just Want You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GunTotingScienceNerd](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GunTotingScienceNerd/gifts).



> If you feel like it, leave a comment or critique. I love knowing what my readers like and don't like about my stories.

The door to the lab opened and closed again, whisper-quiet in its track. Footfalls, near-silent, made their way to the stool Perceptor sat on. The scientist was hunched over something, muttering to himself as he made notes on a datapad next to whatever it was.

Drift came up right beside him and he didn't even notice. So the white mech sat next to him on the ground and rested his helm on the very edge of the stool. Every few minutes, he shifted himself around a little more toward the front of the stool.

Eventually, he was fully hidden underneath the workbench and directly between Perceptor's spread knees. A wicked grin curled his mouth as an idea formed. He reached out and very gently brushed his fingers against Perceptor's interface panel, tracing the edge of one side.

No response.

_Perfect._

He repeated the soft touches again and again. Every so often, Perceptor would shift on the stool and mutter something Drift couldn't quite make out. Heat radiated off the dark panel, growing hotter with every new touch.

Percy suddenly sat up straight and what had to be his hands slapped down on the table. "Perceptor to Rodimus. I understand that you are bored, Captain, but I would appreciate it if your attempts to amuse yourself didn't involve misuse of the atmospheric controls to raise the temperature in my lab! No, don't tell me you don't know what I'm talking about."

Drift decided he had to put a stop to this before Perceptor went into sniper mode on their captain. He laid a hand firmly on a thigh and moved in to kiss his lover's panel.

Perceptor stuttered on the comm. "I-I believe I've found the source of the temperature increase, Captain. My apologies.”

The stool shoved backward enough that Perceptor could see Drift between his legs.

"Hi," Drift said, blinking owlishly in the sudden light and smiling. "Figured you needed a break. Didn't mean to get you all riled up like that. Well," he amended, "I _did_ mean to get you riled up, but I thought you'd know it was me and not go off on Roddy."

"I suppose I could use the distraction. What did you have in mind?”

"I'd love for you to take me on this table. Hard and fast, slow and gentle, doesn't matter. Just want you."

"Hmm. It is perfectly sized to hold you... Are you going to come out on your own, or are you going to make me pull you out?"

"Since you're being so agreeable, I'll come out by myself." Drift crawled out from under the worktable, every movement he made meant to entice. He pulled himself up Perceptor's frame, nuzzling his panel and rubbing against him until he was fully on his feet.

White arms wrapped around the scientist's neck, one hand cupping the back of his helm to bring it down to meet Drift's. Lips met gently at first, the kiss growing slowly in intensity. Drift licked out, tempting his lover. Perceptor took the hint and deepened the kiss, his own tongue sweeping inside Drift's mouth, claiming and teasing at the same time.

Percy smoothed his hands down Drift's frame, mapping every armour panel and seam, even though he was intimately familiar with them already. When he got down to the red thighs, he gripped them from the bottom and pulled Drift up around him. 

He lay his lover down on a clear section of worktable, then stood within the circle of his legs, just admiring the way the light played over brilliant white and rich red plating. Drift was beautiful, there was no denying that. And the way those blue optics looked at Perceptor... His spark pulsed harder in its casing, knowing that that look was reserved solely for him. That smile was _his_.

Drift's panel had already opened, and his valve glistened with moisture, though his spike remained recessed, unpressurised. Perceptor took a couple of image captures for their private collection and let his own panel part. His spike was hard, ready. He lined himself up with his lover's valve and slowly pressed inside.

Drift's valve lining parted easily, accommodating him within its warm slickness. His lover moaned beneath him and his hips gave little encouraging twitches. He kissed Drift again, kissed him until he was panting, whimpering, begging for him to _move_.

So he did. Long, slow retreat followed by languorous return, he moved. Always the same pace, the same rolling of his hips to hit that spot that Drift liked just so. He rained kisses down on his lover's face, neck, and shoulders. And all the while Drift gasped and moaned and begged for him to never stop.

He pushed Drift through two strut-shaking overloads before he was close enough to his own to actively pursue it. His rhythm changed then, still long strokes, but they began to come faster. He felt the charge building. Drift sobbed beneath him, incoherent with pleasure.

It never ceased to amaze him how such a beautiful creature as Drift would choose someone like him. He didn't question it, but it always struck him when Drift overloaded that he could have chosen any mech on the ship, any mech on Cybertron, even, but he'd chosen Perceptor. And he was infinitely grateful for that.

He continued to rock into his lover, bringing himself ever closer to release. "Come, Love. One more, for me. With me."

And Drift looked at him with those optics, always trusting and loving, and the world shattered.


End file.
